The Aquadasa
by Lunar Noise
Summary: Four new students are emitted to Hogwarts from another school,but they have powers normal wizards do not,and why won't Dumbledore tell anyone why they changed schools? How are they linked to the burning of their old school? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS I PROMISE
1. Aquadasa

-The Aquadasa-  
  
Summery:Four new students are emitted to Hogwarts from another school,but they have powers normal wizards do not,and why won't Dumbledore tell anyone why they changed schools? How are they linked to the burning of their old school?  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Disclaimer:I own none of the characters (except the four) nor do I own any of the items (except Tigerweed Academy and Aquadasa)  
  
Pronunciation:Just in case you were wondering Aquadasa is pronounced 'ack-we-das-sa'  
  
Time-line:It's Harry Potter's 6th year of Hogwarts  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
~*-*-*~  
  
Harry Potter looked around the Great Hall,awaiting the arrival of the first years.  
  
'I hope they hurry up,I'm starved.'He thought,eyeing his empty plate longingly.  
  
Finally the Great Hall doors burst open.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in,her emerald green robes ruffled behind her.She was closely followed by about a hundred little 11year olds.  
  
But in the midst of the crowd of first years were four,tall,mature looking figures.Two were girls and two were boys.  
  
They were,Harry guessed,about his age.  
  
They were standing in line.  
  
The first one was a girl.She had long,silky,dark brown hair that ended around her mid-back.Her eyes were an intense green,Harry noticed,not much different from his own.She had slightly pale skin and was slightly thin but her curves were filled out.She was wearing the traditional Hogwarts Uniform for girls.A small skirt that ended about her knees,a white button up shirt and a plane black tie.Her robes,however were not the normal black,they were in-fact a deep maroon and she wasn't wearing the standard shoe's but long black boots that stopped mid-calf.She wasn't looking around the hall at all,she just kept her eyes forward.  
  
The girl behind her looked a little different.This girl was slightly shorter than the first.She had short blond hair that barely skimmed her shoulders.She had rosy pink cheeks and was tanner than the first girl.Her eyes were crystal blue and were alot rounder.She was a little bigger than the first girl but she was still pretty thin.She too was wearing the standard Hogwarts Uniform for girls,standard black shoe's,and like the first,her robes were not black,but pale with a tint of blue.Unlike the girl in-front of her she was looking around,her blue eyes twinkled in the light of the floating candles above her.  
  
The person behind the blond girl was a boy.He was taller than both of the girls.His skin was tan and he was slightly muscular.His hair was a dark red,almost brown,cut into a style much like Harry's.His eyes were almond and He was wearing the standard Hogwarts uniform for boys,Pants,black shoes,button up white shirt and black tie.His robes were dark blue,so dark that Harry had thought at first that it was black.He was looking down at his shoe's and nothing else.  
  
The last person was a tall boy,taller than the other three.He was pale and had long,unmistakably black hair.His hair swept down,a little past his shoulders and it was held back in a slick pony-tail.His eyes were dark emerald,much darker than Harry's eyes.He was also muscular,much more so than the boy infront of him.He looked like he worked out regularly.He was wearing the exact standard Hogwarts uniform,from his tie to his shoe's.Of course,like the others his robe was not black but a dark emerald,not unlike Professor McGonagall.He was looking confidently ahead.  
  
Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one looking at the newcomers.Soon the hall was filled with whispers,some of the girls pointed to the tallest boy and giggled.  
  
The sorting hat on the stool in the front of the great hall sung his song and the sorting began.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood next to the stool,a large parchment in her hands and she began reading off of the names.  
  
"Adinant,Karen"  
  
A small blond girl ran over to the stool and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
She ran over to join the Hufflepuff table,which was bursting with clapping.  
  
"Adran,Tomas"  
  
A boy with raven hair ran over and also placed the hat on his head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
He scurried over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.  
  
It went on like that for a couple minutes the Hat would shout out the name of the house the child was sorted to and he or she would run over the table.  
  
Then..  
  
"Desa,Mary" Professor McGonagall called.  
  
The girl with blond hair and pale blue robes stepped out of line and walked over to the stool.She sat down and placed the hat over her head.  
  
It took the Sorting Hat a while but then,it suddenly called out.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
She slowly got off of the stool,placed the hat down and walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down.  
  
"Desa,Tiken"  
  
The boy with dark red hair and dark blue robes walked out of line next and he sat on the stool,and lowered the hat to his head.  
  
The hat barely grazed his hair when the Sorting Hat called out...  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Wow.."Hermione whispered,"If the Sorting hat put him in Ravenclaw so quickly he must be brilliant."She sighed and watched dreamily as the boy,Harry now knew as Tiken, walked swiftly over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
More minutes droned on,names were called,children were sorted.  
  
Harry was sure he was going to fall asleep soon.  
  
Finally Professor McGonagall made it to the T's.  
  
"Terran,Devon."She called.  
  
The boy with the long black hair and emerald robes stepped up and put the hat on his head.  
  
It didn't take very long before the Hat called out.  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
He smiled,took off the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
The girls from the other houses groaned as they watched him head over to the evil Slytherin table.  
  
Now all that was left were a hand full of first years and the girl with maroon robes.  
  
More names were called and the crowd thinned even more.  
  
"Vanu,Windy" McGonagall called.  
  
The girl with the dark brown hair and maroon robes walked up to the hat.  
  
Like Tiken the hat had barely made it to her head before it called out..  
  
"GRIFFYNDOR"  
  
She carefully placed the hat back and made her way to the Gryffyndor table,right next to Harry.  
  
The last few first years were sorted and everyone clapped.  
  
Professor McGonagall drew her wand and made the hat and the stool disappear,then she joined the rest of the staff at the head table.  
  
Professor Dumbledor stood.  
  
"Welcome,Welcome.I am happy to see familiar faces,and of course new ones.I am sure most of you have noticed we have four new students who are in no way first years."He chuckled,his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"They are here to start there 6th year at Hogwarts,as they are new I hope that you would show them respect.They are transfered from the well known and prestigious Tigerweed Academy."  
  
To Harry's surprise many people gasped.  
  
He himself had never herd of Tigerweed Academy,and was vaguely curious to why everyone gasped.  
  
He looked next to him were the girl,Windy,had her head down and was staring intently on her plate,not meeting anyones gaze.  
  
Dumbledor smiled,"And of course,Snickle." and with that he sat down.  
  
The plates filled with food.Mashed Potato's,Fried Chicken,Green Beans,Steak,Buffalo Wings and an assortment of other foods piled the tables.  
  
Their goblets filled with ice cold pumpkin juice,which Harry drank down quickly (but it refilled itself).He quickly helped himself to all of his favorite dishes.  
  
There was talk among the tables,the Great Hall filled with chatter.  
  
Ron and Hermione was arguing about the importance of Summer Homework,Harry tuned them out and instead scanned the Great Hall.  
  
Tiken pulled out a book and began reading it,he had barely anything on his plate.  
  
Mary had a smile on her face an began talking to Hannah Abbot,a blond girl with pig-tails.  
  
Devon seemed to have made a friend instantly,none other than Draco Malfoy.The two were chatting it up like they were old friends.  
  
Then his gaze fell once more to Windy.She hadn't talked to anyone,she did fill her plate but none of the food on it made it's way to her mouth.She was just sitting there,poking at her mashed potato's with her fork.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner went on just like that,Harry had talked to Ron about quidditch practice for this season and here and there Hermione would discuss to them about how she was worried she over did her charms essay.  
  
"Ron,the Professor told us to write 500 words,but that wasn't enough,I wrote 550 words!! Oh I hope I won't get in trouble."  
  
Once Dinner was over they walked down to the Common Room.  
  
(The password was wizbee)  
  
The Common Room was noisy and busy.  
  
People were having a right old time swapping stories about their Summer.  
  
Slowly though,people began to go to bed and Harry remembered something he wanted to ask Hermione before.  
  
They were in the corner of the common room.  
  
"Hermione,why was everyone acting weird when they herd Tigerweed Academy? It's just another school right?"He asked.  
  
"No Harry,Tigerweed Academy is a school just for Aquadasa."She explained.  
  
"What? What is Aquadasa?"Harry asked,becoming more and more confused by the moment.  
  
Hermione sighed and placed her book down.  
  
"Aquadasa is a name for a witch or wizard who can use magic without wands."She explained.  
  
"Wait,they can do magic..like spells without a wand?"  
  
"Yes,it's very rare and powerful.Aquadasa's use advanced magic,they can also control their spells.Making it almost impossible for them to miss a target."  
  
"Wow,so..those four people were all Aquadasa's?"  
  
"Yep."Ron finally said.  
  
"Man,I always wanted to ba an Aquadasa.It would be so cool,controlling your spell.."He thought dreamily.  
  
"Not to mention you wouldn't worry about breaking your wand."Hermione pointed out with a giggle.  
  
Ron's ears turned red,"That wasn't my fault,it was the bloody tree."He mumbled,crossing his arms.  
  
Harry,however,wasn't listening..he was to busy looking at Windy.  
  
She was sitting in a chair,reading a book.Her long hair swept over her face as she leaned over the book.Her green eyes moving across the pages.  
  
At that moment,Harry realized just how beautiful she was.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How's that for a first chapter? I have some big plans for this little fic,but I can't go on with them if you don't review.  
  
See reviews help us authors fuel our minds.IF YOU ARE A FELLOW AUTHOR AND YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL BE MOST ANGRY WITH YOU!  
  
lol,So R/R and tell me what you think. 


	2. First Day OF School

-The Aquadasa-  
  
Summery:Four new students are emitted to Hogwarts from another school,but they have powers normal wizards do not,and why won't Dumbledore tell anyone why they changed schools? How are they linked to the burning of their old school?  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Disclaimer:I own none of the characters (except the four) nor do I own any of the items (except Tigerweed Academy and Aquadasa)  
  
Pronunciation:Just in case you were wondering Aquadasa is pronounced 'ack-we-das-sa'  
  
Time-line:It's Harry Potter's 6th year of Hogwarts  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
What has happened so far:Four knew students have been transfered from a school called Tigerweed Academy,A school that teaches Aquadasa's,a rare type of wizard/witch who can cast spells without the use of a wand and can also control their spells,making it almost impossible for them to miss a target.The four knew students are Windy Vanu (Griffyndor),Devon Terran (Slytherin),Mary Desa (Hufflepuff) and Tiken Desa (Ravenclaw).  
  
Thank you to,Poprice and Huggiebear for reviewing my first chapter ^_^ *hugs*  
  
~*-*-*~  
  
{a/n:ok,just to let you know,this is in Windy's point of view of the next day (after the sorting)}  
  
I walked through the hallway.It was kinda dank around here,they had torches all over the walls.I liked it,fire always had a place in my heart.  
  
Perhaps that's why I have the mark on my hand.  
  
I sighed,although this place had a homey feel,no one barley talked to me.The others seemed to have found friends quick,but of course I was always the anti-social of the group,although Tiken does say he'd take a book over a person any day...  
  
I took out my schedule and looked at it,I was 'spose to go to charms.  
  
'Ok,Ok..charms..charms..charms...'I thought hard..where the hell was charms again?  
  
I held my hand out flat,palm up.  
  
"'navigate'"I whispered and a small white light bobbed in front of my nose.  
  
"Show me were charms is."I told the little ball of light.This one seemed hyper than the last one I called upon.  
  
I loved using the navigation spell,each ball was different,like a puppy.Some were hyper and jumpy,others were mellow and concentrated on doing there job.  
  
The little light hovered there for a second before zooming down the hall ahead of me.  
  
I ran,trying hard to keep up with it.  
  
'Next time,'I thought,'remember to try to summon a mellow one.'  
  
It took a sharp left and I followed.  
  
Then,thankfully it began to slow down and I only had to take long strides to catch up with it.  
  
We took another left,than a right again until we were in front of a closed door.  
  
It was oak,I noticed that right away.It had a brass knocker and hinges.  
  
The little light blinked out and I knew that I had made it to the Charms class.  
  
* * *  
  
I slowly opened the door.There were already a few people in there,when I entered most of them turned to look at me,so I lowered my head.I didn't like it when people stared at me.I found an empty seat in the back and carefully set my books at my feet.  
  
This class felt something like sitting in a stadium.The seats descended from the back down into the front...I liked it.  
  
As I was examining the class a small man with long purple robes came waddling into the room and ran behind the desk.  
  
He stood up to address the class and I knew he must be the Professor.His voice was tiny and squeaky.  
  
"Why hello Sixth year's,I am glad to see you,Oh and our new student..Miss.Vanu."He said proudly,looking squarely at her.  
  
I felt heat rise to her face as everyone turned to look at me.  
  
So I gave a weak smile and slowly began shrinking in my seat,wanting to disappear right then and there.  
  
'To bad school burnt down before they taught us how to be invisible.' I thought,but to my relief the Professor went on and everyone's attention went back to him.  
  
"Today,"Professor Flitwick began,"We will review the simple,yet affective,Engorgement Charm."A small collective groan came over the class,I didn't know why though...personally thought Engorgement Charms were fascinating,being able to blow things up ten times their normal size...  
  
"Now I know we have done this last year."He said,"But I want to make sure it's fresh in your memory."  
  
He had a girl with long brown hair,whom I had seen in the Common Room,pass out feathers.  
  
"Now,I know you all remember the wand movement."He took out his own wand and waved it in the air.  
  
I had always thought it funny,watching non-aquadasaians wave about their wands.I got my own portable wands attached to my wrists.  
  
"Ok now,everyone..."He said and the class around started waving their wands exactly like the Professor did,some of them messed up...a brown haired boy whom I saw in the Common Room must have waved his wand wrong because his feather blew up in his face.  
  
Although none of the class even looked up,'He must do that often then' I thought.  
  
I looked down at my feather.It was pure white,wisps at the end were slightly frayed.I slowly stroked the end of it,it tickled my fingertip.  
  
I held my index finger a half-an-inch above the feather,pointing directly at it.  
  
" 'humungo' "I said softly,I saw the blue flash emit from my finger and to the feather,which slowly began increasing in size.Slowly at first,then it sped up,soon it was about the size of my text book.  
  
"Very nice work Miss.Vanu,very nice work."Professor Flitwick said,a smile on his small pudgy face.  
  
I gave another one of my famous weak smiled and told my feather to cease,and it stopped growing,hoping to get the attention off of myself,but unfortunately that only gathered more attention.  
  
"Wow,Miss.Vanu,a ceasing charm...why that was just the charm I was going to teach them next...what a very clever young lady."  
  
Although that remark went harmless with most of the class a fizzy haired girl,who sat in the front turned around and glared at me.  
  
I remember seeing her before,she was sitting and talking with the boy I sat next to at dinner last night,I didn't know his name,or hers for that matter.  
  
I met her glare for a moment,not returning it but merely looking,to show her I wasn't afraid to look her in the eye.I know death glares,I have given quite a few in my time and I have received them,I know how to handle them.  
  
It worked of course,she turned back to her feather,which was only about half of my size,a glare still evident on her face.  
  
Then,something happened which I didn't expect,the boy I sat next to at dinner,the same boy who was sitting next to the bushy haired girl,turned and looked at me.  
  
We met,eye to eye.He gave me a small,lop-sided smile and I returned his with one of my own.He had brilliant green eyes,eyes that I only saw when I looked in the mirror.'Tiken,' I thought,'would be jealous of his eyes'.Tiken had always wanted green eyes,he tried once to make them green with magic,a spell he had read from a book,but he had miscalculated the words,and the degree of power to put in the spell and instead made his eyes cat-like.It took almost a week for the spell to ware off.He has yet to try that spell again,he did get rather annoyed with everyone calling him 'Cat Man' the whole week.  
  
He turned away when his Red-headed friend asked him a question.I smiled to myself and sat silently while the Professor taught them the wand movement of the ceasing spell.  
  
* * *  
  
Class had gone by considerably quick,I mostly caught up on my reading,with the permission from the Professor,while the rest of the class worked with their wands.  
  
I had picked up a good book from the Gryffindor book case in the common room.I had begun to read it last night,only to fall asleep and be woken by the Gryffindor ghost,Sir Nicholas to be told off to bed,He was very nice about it though,really the first person here I had talked to.  
  
Once class was dismissed I put my book away and was the first one out the door.I went over to the side and pulled out my schedule.  
  
'Potions' It read,'Lower Dungeons with Slytherin.' 'hmm'I thought,'Maybe I'll see Devon there.'  
  
I was just about to walk down the hall when someone called me.  
  
It was the boy with the green eyes.Followed by his red-headed friend and the frizzy,brown-haired girl.  
  
"Hi."He said,extending his hand.I shook it.  
  
"My names Harry Potter,this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."He introduced.  
  
I smiled and shook their hands,although Hermione seemed a little reluctant and Ron stared at me with an open mouth,which I thought a bit funny.  
  
"My names Windy."I told them.  
  
"Nice to meet you,are you going to potions?"Harry asked me.  
  
"Uh,yeah actually."I said,Harry took my schedule from my hands.  
  
"It looks like you have pretty much ever class we do..except for the classes Hermione takes..."He said,examining it.  
  
"Ok,well..at least now I won't have to do a navigation spell to find my classes."I said with a small smile.  
  
Harry and Ron chuckled,Hermione gave a sound that sounded to me between a fake chuckle and a snort.  
  
"Come on then,it's this way."and the four of us headed on to the dungeons.  
  
~*-*-*~  
  
{a/n:ok,this part is in Harry's point of view}  
  
I didn't know why I was acting so out of character around her.  
  
Anyone can tell you it's not like me to run up to someone,introduce,not only myself but both Ron and Hermione...I usually leave the introductions to the other person.There was just something about her that I wanted to get to know.  
  
I saw her put the engorgement charm on her feather,the spell energy coming from her fingertip.It was cool,and the fact that she made it grow so fast.Her feather was growing twice the size of everyones,and in half the time.  
  
I could tell Hermione didn't like her,expecually when the Professor praised her for such advanced work.Usually Hermione was the one who got the praise for that kind of thing.  
  
After the class I got up the nerve and I followed her out.She went off to the side and checked her schedule.  
  
"Hey guys,let's go introduce ourselves to the new girl."I said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Why?"Hermione asked,I could tell she didn't like the idea.  
  
"Hermione,why do you have to be so rude,I think it's a brilliant idea."Ron said,looking over at the girl.  
  
Hermione sighed and reluctantly agreed.  
  
So I walked up to her,followed by Ron and then Hermione.  
  
"Hi."I said and held out my hand.  
  
She took my hand and shook it.Her skin was very smooth,and yet colder than I suspected.  
  
"My names Harry Potter."I told her and to my surprise she didn't gasp,her eye's didn't get wide and her eye's didn't rake my hair-line,like people normally did,so I went on."And this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
She smiled at them as well and shook their hands.I concluded to myself that she had the most brilliant smile I had ever seen.  
  
I saw how Ron stared at her with an open mouth,although I didn't know if it was because she was stunning or because she was an Aquadasa.  
  
I was hoping it was the second one,no I was praying it was.  
  
"My names Windy."She told us.I had already known of course but It sounded prettier when she said it...yeah I know,It sounds corny even in my head.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"I told her,"Are you going to potions?"I asked,already knowing the answer...the charms class always went to the potions class next.  
  
"Uh yeah actually."She said,I noticed her schedule in her hands and curiosity got the better of me so I carefully took it from her grasp.  
  
'YES!'My insides screamed,she had pretty much every class I did.  
  
"It looks like you have pretty much ever class we do..except for the classes Hermione takes..."I said,examining it.  
  
"Ok,well..at least now I won't have to do a navigation spell to find my classes."She said with a small smile.  
  
Ron and I chuckled and Hermione made a weird sound,and I handed her schedule back.  
  
"Come on then,it's this way"and the four of us headed on to the dungeons.  
  
~*-*-*~  
  
{a/n:back to Windy's POV}  
  
We walked down to the dungeon,'and I thought the rest of the castle was dank' I thought as we entered the class room.  
  
Most of the people were there already,Harry,Ron and Hermione found a seat in the back.I walked with them,finding a seat next to Harry.  
  
It was then I saw Devon,actually it was he who got my attention.  
  
"Windy..Windy"He called.My head jerked up and I saw him.  
  
He was sitting a row in front of me next to a blond boy I had never seen before.  
  
"How was your first class?"Devon asked me.  
  
"Fine,it was pretty simple so I was aloud to read the rest of the class."I said with a smile.  
  
"Man,keep reading the way you are and Tiken will have competition."  
  
"Hey!"I said in mock offense,"I have a long way to go before Tiken will feel threatened,he reads like 50 books a day."and he laughed.  
  
"Oh,by the way,this is Draco Malfoy."He introduced the Blond boy who was listening to our conversation,never taking his eyes from me.  
  
"Hi"I said with a smile and he smiled,or actually smirked,back.  
  
We briefly shook hands when he said,"Devon you underexadgerated,she has the beauty of 100 veela's."He said it loud enough for everyone to hear,in which caused everyone to turn and look at me.Now both Devon and Draco were smirking and I was blushing furiously.  
  
I kept my head down and said nothing more to either of them until the Professor came in.  
  
Harry leaned over to me and asked,"are you ok?"  
  
I looked at him and answered quietly,"Yeah..i'm fine."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok,that was kinda a long chapter,hopefully all of them will be that long.  
  
Did you like it? That was kinda so you know how she's fitting in..next chapter will be Devon and Draco's point of view...and maybe a little Mary and Tike's POV.Stay tuned and please...  
  
REVIEW!! Remember,the quicker you review for this chapter,the quicker the gears in my head turn and I get the next one up ^_- 


End file.
